


a bittersweet dance

by sos_blimek25



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Forbidden Love, Romance, slight mikoto/kuroko and misaki/junko but that isn't the focus here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sos_blimek25/pseuds/sos_blimek25
Summary: "They knew they shouldn't — perhaps that’s why they felt so compelled to do it anyway."Mikoto and Misaki are both in relationships, but something pulls them towards each other. They can only ignore it for so long.
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shokuhou Misaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	a bittersweet dance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Railgun T! Can't believe it's over already, whaaat!?
> 
> I wrote this in between working on the next chapter for Pirate AU (it's very long;;), so please enjoy! MikoMisa being horrible partners and cheating lol.

They knew they shouldn’t. They knew damn well that they shouldn’t — it wasn’t a truth they pushed to the corners of their hearts, they knew in the forefront of their minds that it was wrong. Perhaps that’s why they felt so compelled to do it anyway.

They weren’t callous. They didn’t enjoy breaking hearts, but it was undeniably thrilling to toe the line between good and evil, virtue and sin. They’d tried to ignore it for so long, but they couldn’t ignore it anymore.

Misaka Mikoto had snuck out in the middle of the night to visit Shokuhou Misaki. The two sat beside one another on the edge of a bed, their thighs brushing together. The room was still, quiet, but filled to the brim with tension. Neither dared to speak, to look each other in the eye, or even lift a finger. Each breath came out hesitantly, fearing it would shatter the very world they knew.

They knew they were feeling the same thing, that same tightness in their chest. It was what drew them together in the first place.

Truth be told, they were terrified, terrified of throwing everything away for what could be a fleeting feeling. Both waited for the other to make the first move, staying in a stubborn stalemate. It was excruciating. Frustrating. They were Level 5’s for god sake, where was their courage?

They knew they shouldn’t do anything, but they wanted to. Mikoto had Kuroko, Misaki had Junko, and they were happy, weren’t they? They loved their partners dearly and told them so, night after night. They weren’t so heartless as to lie to their dearest companions time and time again…

Right?

Mikoto bit her lip. She hated that seed of doubt, that voice in the back of her head that needed to ask — she loved Kuroko, _right?_ Her hesitation was a red flag, she knew that, too. Thinking about it made her feel sick, tied her stomach in knots.

Misaki was much the same. Saying “I love you” had been harder and harder, the words were heavy on her tongue as if refusing to come out. Misaki was so sure she loved Junko…

Ever since Mikoto had slipped into her mind like a letter underneath a door, things changed. She was drawn to Mikoto and Mikoto to Misaki, so they sat there on the bedside.

Misaki couldn’t fight the urge to glance at Mikoto. Just a glance, she told herself, for looking too long would turn her to stone. Their eyes connected for but a second and her breath hitched in her throat, her nerves skyrocketed. It was like being hoisted hundreds of feet in the air, it was an overwhelming sensation that ended when Misaki tore her eyes away.

Mikoto’s natural good-will itched to comfort Misaki, whose chest was heaving up and down and arms cradling herself tightly. There was a dense barrier between them, a barrier of morals and obligations and we-should-know-better’s. But they never were good at following rules.

Her chest twisted as if filled with thousands of thorns and panic coursed through her veins — but, gritting her teeth, Mikoto lifted a finger. Her hand slipped on top of Misaki’s. Misaki flinched, but after Mikoto gave a squeeze, she relaxed. Even that, a slight touch, put them both on edge.

Misaki’s eyes trailed the floor, looking for a way to ignore her nerves, but found nothing. Instead, she found Mikoto’s name on the tip of her tongue, a curse waiting to be uttered. Calling it would only make things worse.

“Misaka-san.”

And Mikoto, she brightened at the sound — she loved when Misaki said her name.

“Yeah?”

Despite her best efforts, Misaki could not extract the sadness from her voice. It softened the blow of what were supposed to be accusatory words, her mask cracking before she even had the chance to don it. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know,” she said. Always so earnest and honest, wasn’t she? Misaki bit her lip — she _hated_ that about Mikoto. Even in times like this, she was so good-natured. How could she stand on the cusp of treason and stand tall?

It wasn’t fair.

That time, when Misaki looked at Mikoto, she didn’t turn away. In each other’s eyes, they found a light that called to them, like a lighthouse to a lost ship. Something calling them home.

Mikoto the poor girl was a deer caught in headlights, and her voice quivered when she said, “Are we really gonna do this?”

“You can leave,” Misaki said. “ You can go back to your room, back to Shirai-san and we’ll forget this ever happened.”

That was a warning. It was Mikoto’s last chance to back down. The door was right there — all she needed to do was pull her hand away, stand up, and leave. Nothing would be changed, nothing would be broken and they would return to being happy.

Why then, did that not satisfy her? She was pinned to the bedside as if she had been cemented there, as if she was meant to be there. When did she become so greedy?

The questions piled on, the minutes ticked by until Mikoto couldn’t take it anymore.

“Shokuhou.” Mikoto’s voice was like a pebble skimming over a lake — barely there, and yet, Misaki felt herself rippling, bending at the call of her name.

Mikoto crept forward, her body stopping and starting like a stuttering piece of clockwork. The gripping hand of loyalty wrapped around her, trying to hold her back, desperate to keep the peace. But Mikoto fought against it and Misaki met her halfway. They stared at the mistake before them, the mistake that would unravel everything.

For once, they thought, just this once — couldn’t they be selfish?

Mikoto took one last breath before diving under. The waves of desire consumed her, guiding her forward until she found a pair of lips. Not Shirai Kuroko’s as it should’ve been, as she promised it always would be, but Shokuhou Misaki’s.

They kissed.

And Mikoto’s heart skipped a beat, a burst of euphoria took over. Forbidden love was strangely addictive — it was thrilling to relish in a feeling she never should have felt, a moment that should never have been created.

From there, they spiralled and there was no going back. A kiss turned into a touch, one night into several, and before they knew it they were head over heels for each other. They were locked in a bittersweet dance of desire, knowing one wrong step would send them tumbling.

The worst part was they lacked remorse. They knew they should feel something, some shred of guilt, but the satisfaction of their hungry hearts outweighed it. Every single time.

For how long they would continue this dance, they didn’t know — it was only a matter of time before someone slipped up or said too much. Their partners would find out eventually; such a heinous crime was difficult to cover up.

For now, that didn’t matter. Mikoto and Misaki had each other.

Even though they knew they shouldn’t.


End file.
